Warrior cats mating: Warriors lemons
by TinniestThrower
Summary: Cats from Erin Hunter's Warriors mate and have sex! Suggest new story ideas, may they be lust love or rape.
1. Suggest new ideas!

I am going to make some Warrior Lemons, and if you have any ideas, I will try to make a story out of it ASAP, and I also accept OCs. I will be accepting rape, lust, and love. Thank you!


	2. Clawpaw x Skypaw (rape)

WARNING: IF YOU DISLIKE RAPE, DO NOT READ THIS!

It was the walk to Clawpaw's first battle, and he was overcome with nervousness and excitement. He was worried that, being one of the older apprentices and one of the smaller ones, he would be overcome easily. His friend, Skypaw, stood by him, younger but taller, and really strong. If Clawpaw was honest with himself, he really liked Skypaw. She was very strong, but he himself wasn't that strong. However, he made up for it in his brains and speed.

"You doing OK, Skypaw?" Clawpaw said with sincere worry in his voice.

"I-I am kinda nervous," came her reply.

"Me too," Clawpaw said. "But you're one of the best fighters I know, and you're really strong. You can even beat some of the warriors."

"Yeah, but those where new warriors, and I could never beat Stemstar." She said, referring to the time Stemstar had came to monitor the apprentice's progress by fighting them all. Clawpaw won by letting him getting tackled early, then going limp, so when Stemstar loosened his grip, Clawpaw caught him by surprise by pushing up with all his might. He then tackled Stemstar, thus winning the battle.

"Yeah, but I basically cheated and won without using any battle moves." Clawpaw replied modestly. Skypaw was about ready to reply when the patrol stopped.

They had arrived near the Windclan the moment, they were peeking out from the top of a hill so that the Windclan cats could not detect them. Skypaw looked like she was going to be sick. Clawpaw tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Skypaw. I'm here for you. We can face this together," Clawpaw said, putting his tail on her shoulder.

"THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!" Yowled Stemstar, and the Thunderclan cats raced over the hills and toward Windclan. Windclan, however, had known that stealing kits from Thunderclan would bring war, and had prepared. By the time that Thunderclan was half-way there Windclan had almost fully assembled their warriors and were now charging them to meet the Thunderclan cats. Thunderclan had not expected this, and had thought that by the time that the Windclan Warriors could assemble, they would had got the kits and got out, but now all they could do is fight. But Clawpaw saw that it wasn't just Windclan Warriors, and that there were many apprentices in the army too. And this gave him a plan.

Clawpaw Quickly told Skypaw his plan, and she nodded in understanding. It was risky, but there wasn't much else that they could do. So they charged, side by side, to war. They waited awhile until after a while they found an apprentice. Clawpaw ran off so Skypaw could face him alone. A short time later, the apprentice ran off, hurt, back to Windclan camp. However, before he could make it there Clawpaw can running behind him. But he had no intention to fight him.

Skypaw came later, and they paced themselves so that they were behind the apprentice, but he couldn't see Clawpaw and Skypaw. Clawpaw and Skypaw put their heads down so that anyone passing couldn't tell if they were Thunderclan or Windclan. Plus, all the scents were mingled, so no one could scent the difference.

They reached the camp with ease. No one bothered them, and they went into the camp and started walking behind the apprentice, their heads still bowed low. When they reach the nursery, they bolted into it and found a queen and her three kits, and another queen with her one kit and the two stolen ones. The stolen kits, Splashkit and Smokekit, raced to Clawpaw and Skypaw, and the two quickly scooped them up and ran. By the time someone alerted the Warriors, they were almost to the gate. But then something unfortunate happened. Skypaw got tackled by a Warrior and dropped Splashkit. She told him to run and turned to face the Warrior. Clawpaw did the same, telling Smokekit to run. Clawpaw and Skypaw faced the warrior.

Clawpaw looked at the kits and saw that they were already out of the camp. He was about to suggest that they run for it when a second warrior knocked both them out. The first warrior smirked, and said "Let's have some fun with them." The two warriors then dragged them out of the camp and found a rabbit hole with a dead end to stash them. They then waited for them to wake up.

Clawpaw's head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, so he waited for them to adjust. He saw he was in some kind of hole. When he saw Skypaw next to him, he remembered everything. _I've been captured! _He thought. He started shaking Skypaw until she woke up. She was about to say something when he put his paw to her lips and quietly said, "Shhh... whisper. It looks like they have kidnapped us, but for what, I'm not sure."

Skypaw waited a little while to adjust her eyes to the darkness before saying, "Is there a way out?"

"Looks like there is one up ahead. I'm going to check it out." Clawpaw slowly crept up to the door. He then went out, and all that he saw was a long tunnel before getting roughly shoved back in. He yowled in surprise as the Windclan warriors approached them, a tom and a she-cat.

"Looks like they've finally woken up, Talonheart," said the She-cat that knocked them out.

"It sure does, Goldenclaw," Talonheart said.

"W-what do you want from us?" Skypaw asked.

"We just want to have some fun," Goldenclaw said. Clawpaw's eyes widened. He thought he knew what they want.

"You," Talonheart said, pointing to Clawpaw. " What is your name?" He demanded.

"Clawpaw."

"And yours?" he demanded, pointing to Skypaw

"S-Skypaw" she said nervously.

"Ahhhh... a pair of apprentices. How nice," Talonheart said. "We're going to have tons of fun."

"Should we, uh, watch first?" proposed Goldenheart.

"Of course." Talonheart then approached Clawpaw and Skypaw.

"Clawpaw, lick Skypaw's core."

"No!" Snarled Clawpaw. Talonheart then without warning sliced Clawpaw's ears.

"I said, lick her core!" Talonheart snarled.

"No!" Clawpaw said stubbornly. This time Talonheart went to slice Clawpaw's muzzle, but Clawpaw was expecting this, and swiftly jumped back. Talonheart merely chuckled.

"Next time I will go lower again," Talonheart said, pointing to his neck. Clawpaw gulped and looked about ready to say "no" again when Skypaw spoke up. "Just do it! T-they'll kill you otherwise!" She said with a desperate tone in her voice. Clawpaw look at her desperate face, sighed, and walked over to her.

She got on her back, her core fully exposed and slightly wet. Clawpaw's member slid slightly out of its sheath as he gazed upon her core. He put a paw on it and Skypaw shivered with pleasure. He started rubbing it and she moaned slightly. He removed his paw and put his tongue on the now wet core, and started licking her. Skypaw moaned with pleasure. He was licking and swirling his tongue all along her core. Her moans became increasingly louder the more he licked and swirled. Then, he stuck his muzzle in and her moans became noticeably louder as he licked and swirled her core. It felt wonderful to Skypaw. When she came, Clawpaw slurped it all up happily.

"Good. I see you enjoyed that?" Skypaw nodded. "Now suck his member," he ordered.

Skypaw obeyed happily, ready to pay Clawpaw back. She put her mouth on his member. It was big, and she couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth, so she took the part that couldn't fit and started rubbing it. Clawpaw moaned with pleasure, loving the feeling of her mouth on his member. While she sucked, she used her tongue to swirl his member. Clawpaw started to moan louder, until after a while, he came into her mouth. She licked it all up, enjoying the taste.

"Good... Good..." Talonheart said, with an erect member. "Now rape her Clawpaw." That caught Clawpaw off his guard. But one look at Skypaw told him that she wanted it anyways.

Because of this he said "OK," and watched as Skypaw got into a hunting crouch and put up her tail, exposing her core. Clawpaw then mounted her, while Talonheart and Goldenclaw watched. He pushed his member so that it teased her core, and she moaned. He did this a few times before sticking his member deep within her core. Skypaw yowled in pain. Clawpaw waited a while until she said, "Go faster," and Clawpaw started thrusting at medium pace. They were both yelling to the world how good it felt, screaming each others names in between moans.

Talonheart got slightly jealous that they were getting all the fun, while him and Goldenclaw was supposed to be raping them. So he decided what he was going to do, and walked toward Clawpaw. Clawpaw, too deep in pleasure, didn't notice Talonheart until he mounted Clawpaw. Without any warning, Talonheart shoved his member deep in Clawpaw's tail-hole, causing Clawpaw to yelp out in pain. It didn't help that Talonheart wasn't going easy too. After a while, however, Clawpaw started feeling less pain from it.

Clawpaw and Talonheart matched each others thrusts, timing them so that when Talonheart slammed into Clawpaw, Clawpaw's member went deeper than ever into Skypaw's core. Skypaw came first, making Clawpaw's member wet. Not too soon after, Clawpaw came with one final might thrust into Skypaw's core, shoving his cum deep within Skypaw's core, most likely impregnating her. However, since Talonheart didn't cum yet, he kept thrusting into Clwapaw until, after a while, he shot his seed into Clawpaw's ass. When he took his member out, some of his seed dribbled out of his ass. They sat there moaning for a second, before Goldenclaw spoke up, " I want a turn!"

Talonheart turned to Clawpaw, saying, " Go mate with Goldenclaw. You have had your turn with Skypaw." He then turn mishely to look at her and said. " It is my turn now." Clawpaw nodded, and turned to walk toward Goldenheart, who was already on the ground, core exposed, wet, and ready. However he walked by Skypaw and murmured, "When I scream 'Go' we... ," but he didn't have to finish. She knew what Clawpaw was saying. "Start sucking his cock." She nodded and padded over to Talonheart, pushing him down much more roughly than she did to Clawpaw, and started sucking his member. "Ahhh... Yes..." Talonheart said, "Deepthroat that cock, bitch."

Meanwhile, Clawpaw went over to Goldenclaw, and started pawing her core. She moan his name. He then stuck his muzzle in her core, and started lapping noisily. She started moaning even louder, Yelling his name in between moans. Right when he thought she was going to cum, he stuck his muzzle out and yelled, "GO!"

Skypaw bit down and the penis she was sucking hard, making Talonheart instinctually jumping back. This gave Skypaw the chance to run away. At the same time, Clawpaw unsheathed his claws and jump on Goldenclaw. This, combined with the fact she was having an orgasam, caused her to be momentarily stunned. Clawpaw took his chance and started run along with Skypaw, slowing down to match her pace as they raced outside the cave to a tunnel. They didn't hesitate as the sprinted down the long corridor. After a while, they met up to a choose of either continue going forward, right, or left.

Clawpaw used a trick he learned from his dad and took a big whiff of each of the corridors. Right... nope. Straight ahead...nope. He didn't even sniff the left passage before sprinting down it. Skypaw hesitated before following him.

It took a while, but they were rewarded with the tunnel slowly going upward until they reached sunlight. They were overjoyed. But they weren't finished yet, and they sprinted down to the Thunderclan border. Only until they were deep in Thunderclan territory did they stop to rest. Clawpaw was panting and Skypaw instantly fell to the floor in exhaustion. Clawpaw let her rest and curled next to her and started grooming her. When he was finished, he lay down next and they lay there, cuddling.

"You know," Clawpaw finally said, " I have loved you since you were a kit. I just never had the courage to tell you."

Skypaw's eyes widen. " I loved you too! I just never thought that you would love me back," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well we better get back to camp," Clawpaw says, and they both set off to camp. It was a good half-hour because they were both exhausted, and Clawpaw stopped to hunt many times, refusing to eat until Skypaw had had her share. Then they set off again and came to the camp entrance. They took a deep breath and walked through. Instantly, they heard "Clawpaw?" and "Skypaw?" that quickly turned from confusion to joy. They all congratulated them for rescuing the kits, and when someone asked Skypaw what kept them up she started to get scared. What would she say? What could she say? But Clawpaw intervened, saying that they were captured in the camp, and stuffed so that they could talk, but managed to escape. Everyone was impressed that two apprentices could rescue two kits from a camp then escape from it. Stemstar immediately made them warriors that day.

_** LATER**_

"Push, Skycloud, this is the last one!" Yelled Mosspelt as she Skycloud was giving birth to Clawstar's kits. In the brief time between now and then, Clawstar got turned into a Deputy, then leader. The last kit would make three kits total, two of them being toms, the other she-cats. One tom looked like Clawstar, the other tom a mix, and the she-cat looked like Skycloud.

"They're beautiful!" The leader said, giving Skycloud a lick

. "Skycloud did amazing, too," said Mosspelt, the medicine cat. "What are you going to name them?" Skycloud and Clawstar looked at each other.

"Would you like the honors?" Clawstar asked. "Let's both name them," Skycloud's reply. They decided upon naming the she-cat Leafkit, the one that look like Clawstar, Thornkit, and the last one that looked like both of them, Graykit.

"Your going to be a wonderful mother, Skycloud. I love you."

"I love you too, Clawstar."

** Aww, what a cute little ending! Please suggest new stories for me to right. Also, I have based Clawpaw on myself, giving himself my traits, like not leaving a friend behind, and short and weak, but smart and fast. Hoped you like it as much I loved writing it!**


	3. Cloudtail x Brightheart (Love)

Cloudtail was walking back to the Thunderclan Camp with fresh-kill firmly clamped in his jaws. His mouth was water slightly at the scent of the large squrriel he had. He had taken back all the other pieces of fresh-kill and this was the last one. He walked through the already well trodden on entrance of the camp, to see Brightheart grooming herself. He had to use much of his willpower not to stare. He still wondered how to tell her that he loved her. He tried to do it in the small touches, fresh-kill gifts, and encouragement on every kill she made, but he still felt like he was "only friends" with her.  
Not that he was scared. He was never scared. He was just worried that if he made one wrong move, she would hate him. Or that she might not like him back, and if he then made a move too early, they might end up just as acquaintances. And if he had to choose between friends or acquaintances, he would choose friend anytime.

But now, instead of putting the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile, which was pretty large at the moment, he carried it over to Brightheart. He smiled at the sight of her and said, "Hey!"

He saw he badly scarred face, and the unhealable eye, and was one of the ones who never flinched. He really didn't mind looks. What he really liked about her was her, not her body, looks, or brains, (although those WERE added bonuses) he just liked it when she was herself.

She also smiled when she saw him, and when she saw the massive squirrel her eyes widened a little bit. "Did you catch that?" she asked.

He smiled and said sarcastically, "Always with the surprised tone."

Brightheart gave a purr of amusement. One thing she loved about Cloudtail was his jokes. If only he loved me back she thought. But no one would love her, what with her scarred face and eye. Everyone always flinched when they saw her and her ugly face. But not Cloudtail, and that was another thing that she loved about him. He never flinches, or looks scarred. In fact, there's almost always a friendly look in his eye.

That's when she made a promise there. She was tired of loving Cloudtail without knowing if he loved her back. She swore that she would invite him to hunt tonight, and then confess her love for him in the woods. If everything went well, they could even mate!

"Hey - er - Cloudtail?" She asked slightly sheepishly.

"Hmm?" He said through a mouthful of squirrel.

"Would you like to go hunting tonight?" She asked gaining confidence.

"Of course! I would love to." Cloudtail said. Unfortunately, Graystripe came by at that moment to tell Cloudtail he was on the afternoon patrol. Without getting a chance to realize the overlapping times, Cloudtail watched Graystripe walk away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brighthe-" He started to say.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We can go hunting tomorrow." She said, but she knew she would never gain enough confidence to ask him tomorrow. She barely had enough today.

"Well I look forward to it," Cloudtail said brightly, relived that she wasn't mad at him.

** LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Cloudtail was getting ready for the afternoon patrol. He saw Brightheart leave the camp and decided that he wanted to surprise her, so he went to find Graystripe. He searched camp for a long time until he found Graystripe in the leader's den.

He went up to him and said " Er - Graystripe? May I - may I have a word with you? Outside?"

Once they were outside, Graystripe just smiled and said, " You want to go out hunting with Brightheart, don't you?"

Cloudtail was surprised. " How did you know?"  
"Everyone sees you eyeing her, Cloudtail." Graystripe said understandingly. " Go ahead, I'll get Dustpelt to go in your place on the patrol."

"Thanks so much, Graystripe!" Cloudtail called over his shoulder as he ran into the woods to catch up withBrightheart. He noticed that her path lead to SunningRocks, but branched off when she found prey. So he decided to head straight to SunningRocks.

He arrived at SunningRocks, but couldn't find her scent anywhere. so he backtracked and found it led toward Twoleg place. He wondered why she would be going there, but didn't question it.

That's when he heard it. A large bark. From a dog.

He turned on heel and was about ready to run when he heard another voice.

A she-cats voice.

In pain.

"Brightheart!" Cloudtail yelled, already full-out sprinting to the source. "Brightheart! Where are you!" He heard another barking and saw a dog pin down Brightheart with one paw. Instinctively, Cloudtail yelled " Come here, you flea-bitten mangy ol - " He was cut off as the dog immediately changed prey, and charged after Cloudtail.

Cloudtail started running. He had the advantage since he was more familiar with the woods. But he knew he would get caught soon or later. So all he was focused was getting as far as he could away from Brightheart.

Cloudtail was out of luck. He could feel the dog getting closer every second, and there were no trees close enough to climb without getting caught first. So he took a big chance and turned to face the dog.

The first thing he saw was that is was massive. It's teeth were massive, and it ears were too. The first thing he did, without thinking, was jump. He managed to jump on the dog's back, but the dog was still moving. So he started clawing and biting while it was moving. When he bite a back leg, the dog stumbled and fell to the ground. He now had an exposed area of its belly, and took that chance to claw at it. It whimpered under him, and he took the opportunity to claw harder, until it threw him off and it ran away, whining and whimpering.

Cloudtail then noticed his claws was raked in blood. With his adrenaline gone, he collapsed, exhausted. Brightheart came, and took one look at him and tears filled her eyes. "Cloudtail..." she said weakly.

"B-Brighth-heart," He gasped, out of breath. She quickly ran over to him.

"Good Starclan, I - I thought you were dead Cloudtail!"

"No, I'm just exhausted," he said.

" He, I'll get you something to eat, you must be starving," Brightheart said passionately.

Cloudtail nodded, knowing that he could never hunt in this shape. "T-Thanks."

"No need. After all, you just saved my life!" And with that she ran off to hunt for the two of them, while Cloudtail lay there, resting. He had run a long time, and a long distance.

When Brightheart, she had a enormous squirrel with her. Cloudtail's eyes widened. "Y-you caught that?" He asked.

Brightheart smiled and said sarcastically "Always with the surprised tone." They both gave purrs of amusement. And that's when Cloudtail couldn't take it anymore.

"Brightheart, I love you."

Brightheart's face light up in surprise and love. She snuggled closer to Cloudtail and murmers, " I love you, too."

Cloudtail asked about how he should phrase what he wanted to ask next, but Brightheart beat him to it.

"W - would you like to mate?" Cloudtail smiled.

"Of course." He then lightly flipped her on her back, and started licking her, starting with her neck and going down. When he reached he nipples, he sucked lightly on one, causing Brightheart to shiver with pleasure. He then keep going down to her wet core. He put his paws on it and she shived again. When he started rubbing, she started moaned.

"Ohhh, Cloudtail!" She exclaimed. Cloudtail smirked. He started rubbing faster, in tight circles, and the moans became louder. He removed his paw and started licking her, making the moans become still louder. He stuck his muzzle in and licked deep inside her, making the moans turn into yells. He kept doing this, licking her walls, until she came. He slurped up all her juices happily.

" Man, You taste amazing Brightheart," Cloudtail said licking his lips and smirking.

"My turn," Brightheart said, rubbing his already hard member. She then licked his member, teasing him him, and she did this for a while. Then she took the big member in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Cloudtail's moans got noticeably louder. She felt his member build up inside her mouth, and then Cloudtail started thrusting into Brightheart's mouth, making her deep-throat him. Cloudtail moaned as he shot his big load into Brightheart's mouth, in which Brightheart ate it all happily.

Then Brightheart got into a mating crouch, and lifted her tail so Cloudtail had a full view of her core. He licked it a little to get it wetter and mount her. But before breaking her virginity, he asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Cloudtail."

" It's going to hurt," He warned. Then he thrust his member deep in her core, breaking her virginity. She screamed out in pain, but after a while she started to feel some pleasure.

"Faster," She commanded, and Cloudtail obeyed happily, and both of them were moaning really loudly, enjoying the feeling of bliss, happiness, and pleasure as the mated on another. She started yowling his name to Starclan, and they timed their thrusts so when they both met each others thrusts. Cloudtail could feel the build-up in his member building up rapidly, but it was Brightheart who came first, all over his member. Cloudtail came soon after, shooting his seed deep into Brightheart.

Cloudtail dismounted Brightheart, and went to lick the juices and cum from Brightheart's core. As he slurped loudly, Brightheart came again, adding to the juices. When he was finished, they were both exsahused, they slept cuddling each without bothering to move.

**LATER**

As Brightheart watched her beautiful son train, Cloudtail was sneaking up behind her. He settled down beside her with a rather large squirrel, and then he started grooming her. Without noticing the squirrel, She said, " Just look at our daughter."

"She's an excellent fighter, isn't she?" Cloudtail responded.

"Just like her father." Bright heart said back, remembering the dog that almost killed her. Then, she noticed the squirrel lying next to her, and her eyes widen a little. "Did you catch that?" she asked her mate.

"Always with the surprised tone," He said, and they both gave purrs of amusement.

**I am finished! Thanks to Madmink for suggesting this. I Hope the you liked it, I tried my best! And thanks goes out to anyone who took the time to read my story! Thank you!**


	4. Darkheart x Lightpaw (Love)

Lightkit was bored, and wanted to go out and have an adventure. She looked at her mother, and sister and brother. They were all still asleep, So she figured she would go out into the woods and have some fun. She was tried to walk like she wasn't up to something, and it worked., Although she hoped no one would feel hear her heartbeat, for it was thumping really fast and really loud. Once she reached the end of the camp, she raced to the unknown territory.

She had just made it out of the entrance when she heard voices behind her, and jumped in a bush, hoping her pure white pelt wouldn't stick out too much. She proudly recognized the scent of Darkpaw before she heard his voice, saying. She saw him pass by and hope he didn't hear her heart beating louder by the second. When he was gone, she decided that she would practice her stalking skills. With fear replaced by excitement, she got in a crude hunting crouch caused by inexperience, and followed his scent trail.

As she followed him deep in the forest, she made noise that Darkpaw mistook for prey, but, luckily, contrary to what he said, he wasn't going hunting. He found a secluded clearing that was void of any cats or trees, and he started stroking his member. It unsheathed and he started masturbating, slowly at first, then going faster._ I've never seen this warrior move before_ Lightkit thought, puzzled. She decided to try it, but found that she had no member TO try it out on. She wondered if only toms could use the move, or if she-cats had to use the move on toms. Deciding that it was more likely the latter, she padded over, and heard moans starting to come from Darkpaw. _What a weird move_ she thought, but she kept walking over to him all the same. Darkheart, deep in pleasure, was oblivious to Lightkit as she snucked up him. However, when she touched her member, he immediately noticed she was there.

"L-l-Lightkit!" he exclaimed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I tracked you. I was good, wasn't I?" she asked, still stroking his erect member.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Still sleeping. I...I kinda snuck out," she admitted. Then she asked, " What is this move called? It's kinda weird."

"I...I...I'll tell you when you're older. But you ca-" But suddenly she started going faster, making him moan.

"I'm sorry!" She squealed, Returning to normal pace.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, when I do that, it means I... I like it," He said awkwardly, not knowing how to explain it to a kit. She started going faster again and he started moaning again. " Ooooooh yes... Suck it and lick the tip!" he moaned. She obeyed and licked what she could fit into her small mouth, and kept rubbing the rest. She did this and not to long after, he came into her mouth. She jumped back, causing the rest to hit her face, but she already had most of it in her mouth. Darkpaw went down and licked the rest off her face.

"You tasted delicious, Darkpaw," she said.

"Yes, but listen, you can't anyone that we did thi-" he started

"OK, I won't, but can we do this again," she asked, so cute that he couldn't say no, but shouldn't say yes. So he compromised.

"How 'bout we wait until you're an apprentice?" he said, using all of his willpower not just to let her suck his member once more.

"OK," she said, looking slightly crestfallen, which made him want to let her suck his member even more, but he again fought and won by using his willpower.

He guided her back to camp, until about halfway back to camp, she raised her tail, silencing him. She used a crude hunting crouch to sneak up on a bush, making much less noise than when she followed Darkpaw earlier that day. She then leaped into the bush, sailing through the air. When she came out she had a proud expression on her face, and a plump mouse hanging from her jaw.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Amazing catch!"

Her eyes twinkling with proud. "Was I really that good?" she asked.

"Yes, you were. No cat has caught a piece of prey when they were a kit since... Well since Clawstar was a kit."

"Really? What did he catch?" Lightkit asked.

"A squirrel," he said, purring with amusement at the memory of the story. "When he pounced on it, it almost threw him off twice, but he managed to kill it in the end." he recalled. Lightkit also purred with amusement. "Now come on, pick the mouse and let's get back to camp before your mother wakes up," he said.

Although after a while, it became apparent that she couldn't carry the plump mouse, so Darkpaw offered to carry it until they got outside of camp, but then he'd give it to her to show everyone her kill. She agreed to the plan.

When they got back to camp, this time Lightkit proudly showing her kill, and said, "I caught it all by myself!" People were congratulating her when her mother, Cloverdance, shot out of the Warriors den at the sound of her voice. She screamed "Lightkit!" and ran of and pulled her in a tight hugged, licking her furiously. Lightkit managed to pull away and showed her the plump mouse she found. "I caught it myself!" She stated.

"All by yourself? What if a fox or a... a... badger was nearby and got you!" Cloverdance said.

"But I wasn't my myself, Mother. Darkpaw was with me." she said.

Cloverdance turned to Darkpaw and thanked him for watching over her precious kit. Then she turned back to Lightkit

"I still can't believe that you snuck out! How could you! Why, Clawstar is going to be so -" started what surely was going to be a long lecture.

"Impressed?" Clawstar offered, materializing right beside her.

Cloverdance stared mouth open at his response. "B-... B-... But-" she again started to say.

Clawstar went to whisper into her ear, so Lightkit wouldn't hear. "I am perfectly aware that she disobeyed the rules, and went out of camp with no one to follow. But I can still remember the time that I was a kit, catching that squirrel, and was quite mad with my mother because she only cared that I left camp and, like Lightkit, left camp without my permission. Although she did later on, she didn't congratulate me for my amazing catch, just told me to give it to the elders and go straight back to the nursery." Clawstar saw Cloverdance open her mouth, and interrupted her before she could speak. " I am not saying that this cat does not deserve punishment, I just highly suggest congratulating her on her catch first, and then give a light punishment in private. However this is only my advice, and you don't have to follow it if you don't wish to. It is only a suggestion." However, you would know before she made her decision that she was going to follow his advice, for even though Clawstar was considerably young compared to most cats are when they become leaders, he was extremely smart for his age.

Cloverdance reluctantly nodded and Clawstar went over Lightkit. Lightkit's heart started beating hard and fast for what seemed like the millionth time today. What type of punishment would she receive? She almost had tot receive some type of punishment, for she had snuck out of camp. But, to her uttermost surprise, all that Clawstar did was walk over and gave her an admiring look.

"You I ever tell you that I also snuck out of camp once with my friends?" He acted like he took her look of bewilderment to bewilderment of the question, not bewilderment of the fact she wasn't getting punished. But the look in his eyes mad her know he knew which one of those she was feeling bewildered about.

"That's right. My friends were planning to secretly go hunting. At night, or course, since they were kits. I wanted to tell a Warrior or their mothers, but didn't want to be shunned. I also didn't want them to hurt themselves while hunting. So I compromised by going with them. As it turns out, they were horrible at hunting at. Every mouse they encountered, they lost either by making too much noise, or by giving a squeal when they saw it, alerting it. But then I smelled squirrel, so I told them all to stay there and to not make a sound. I used a crude hunting crouch, making some but not a lot of noise, but luckily the squirrel was too busy searching through bushes to hear me. As I snuck up on it, I heard some noise behind me, telling me that my friends had snuck up on me to see how I'd do, seeing as this is the first time I have ever tried hunting. Then I pounced. The squirrel was surprised when I pounced on it, but not for long. After about a second it realized it was might die and started violently thrashing about to try and shake me off. It didn't help much that my friends were 'helping' by taking random swipes at it, most of them ending up hitting me. But I finally managed to the squirrel, as was greeted with cheers from the Clan when I want home." Clawstar purposely omitted the part about his mother because it wouldn't do anything to comfort her. He smiled at her and said, " Yes, even a leader was a sneaky little kit when he was young."

He then walked back to his den, but when he passed by Lightkit he whispered in her ear, "Amazing catch." Lightkit smiled.

"Mommy? I think Clawstar is an amazing leader." Lightkit told her mother.

"He sure does have a way with words," came Cloverdance's response.

** TWO MOONS LATER**

"H-hey Clawstar?" Came the newly apprenticed warrior's nervous call from just outside Clawstar's den. Darkheart was made a warrior only one and a half moons ago.

"Come in, come in, Darkheart, I don't bite." Came Clawstar's response.

Darkheart padded into the leader's den, and saw that Clawstar and his mate, Skycloud, where sharing tongues. Darkheart walked nervously over to the leader and sat down.

"Need something?" Clawstar asked politely.

"Er – yes please. Um... well... Cloverdance's kits are ready for apprenticeship, and I was, well... wondering if... if I could -" Darkheart meowed.

Clawstar interrupted, "Have Lightkit has an apprentice?" In response to his raised eyebrows, Clawstar responded by saying, "It is only natural for you two feel a bond after what happened two moons ago, what with her catching that squirrel and all, and you returning her safely."

"So I can train her?" Dark heart said, with some excitement leaking into his voice.

Clawstar studied him, making him feel like Clawstar knew what else had happened in the woods. His heart started beating even loudly, and there was total silence. If Clawstar knew what had happened, he didn't say it, just said, "OK, I think you're up for the job," Clawstar said with dismissal.

Darkheart said, "Thanks!" and turned and ran out. Clawstar continued to groom his mate.

**THREE MOONS LATER**

"Lightpaw!" Darkheart called to his apprentice, beckoning her to follow him out of the camp. He waited until she was near him until saying, "Come on, we're going hunting today." Lightpaw then bolted toward the entrance, calling, "Race ya!" over her shoulder as she flew by him. Darkheart rolled his eyes, and sprinted after the apprentice. When she raced toward for Fourtrees, Darkheart called, "We're heading toward Sunningrocks!" She skidded to a stop, then turned toward Sunningrocks, and started pelting in that direction. Darkheart rolled his eyes once more and muttered "Apprentices!" before running after her.

As she skidded through the trees, Darkheart ran silently behind her. As they neared Sunningrocks, Darkheart started gaining on Lightpaw. She noticed this and started going faster, her heart pumping quicker and quicker. Darkheart waited until they were neck and neck to run much swifter. When he was less that 50 Fox-tails away, he started not paying attention to the ground, and full out sprinted to the rock. However, since he wasn't paying attention to the ground, he tripped on a branch and fell, and Lightpaw saw this as an opportunity. Racing past Darkheart, she didn't slow down in time, and ran smack into Sunningrocks. While she sat down and rubbed her face , Darkheart laughed with purrs of amusement.

"I still won," she muttered through the pain.

"Yes, that you did," replied Darkheart.

Feeling momentarily better, she padded over to the big rock that has been fought over for moons on end. She sat down, her head still hurting, and Darkheart walked over to her, and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said. She look into his eyes and saw that they were looking down at her proudly. "Nice job, Lightpaw."

Lightpaw felt proud at this, but it quickly turned to nervousness as she thought of what she was going to tell him. She rested for a minute, but at the same time, mentally prepared herself for what she was going to ask him. She waited a second, then another second.

Then she bluntly said, "I know about mating and sex and... stuff."

Darkheart just raised his eyebrows. "Knew this would happen. I learned it from my friends. Was that where you learned it from? Your friends?" In response, she nodded. "So you now know what I was doing when we first met?" She nodded once more. "How long have you known?"

" I only found out yesterday. And I – I was just – well, you see I was - I mean – You know - " she stammered, not sure how to voice her opinion. Darkheart was convinced he had gotten the gist of it. However he just watched as she just stammered away,

"Well, you – well what I'm tryi – you see - " she stammered out. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say, so she remained silent for a while. She was scared that if she asked what she wanted to ask, she would be rejected.

Lightpaw took in a deep breath, and said as calmly as she could manage, " Would you like to..." She paused, then said clearly, "mate?"

Darkheart smirked and lick her ear. "Of course," he said. He then wasted no time flipping her on her back and heading straight for the core. As he began licking her, she giggled a little and purred loudly. Her giggles quickly became moans as he licked faster and harder. She had never experienced pleasure as intense as this. Within a short time, she came, and Darkheart quickly lapped it up._  
_

Lightpaw sat there for a minute, panting, until she said, "That...felt...amazing!" She then padded over to Darkheart and said seductively, " My turn."

She gently pushed Darkheart down, and began rubbing his member out its sheath. As it came out, she noticed that it was much bigger than the last time she saw it. As she started rubbing, she chuckled and said, "I'm getting deja vu."

Darkheart started to laugh to laugh, but it turned to a moan and she rubbed faster. As she started to say something, Darkheart said, "Stop talking and just suck it already!" Lightpaw laughed and put her mouth to the large member in front of her. As she sucked vigorously and rubbed furiously, Darkheart's moans quickly became much louder. They became louder the more this went on, until he finally came into his mouth.

As she ate his cum, she showed Darkheart her core, and begged, "Do me again!"

Darkheart padded over, chuckling, and started licking her core once again. She then thrust her hips up so his muzzle was in her. He began licking all around her walls, which made her cum even quicker than before. Right before she came, he took his muzzle out of her core so that he could lick up all her cum.

After she came, he kept licking even after she came, making her shudder with pleasure.

Then, she wordlessly pushed him down, and slowly rubbed his erect member for a while. She could hear low moans come from him. After a while, however, she started furiously sucking randomly, causing his low moans to became loud ones in less than five seconds. While shew was sucking, she rubbed his member fast and hard, making him breath faster. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before, even when he masturbated. It was no wonder that he came a short while thereafter.

Even after he came into his mouth, and she at it all up, she still kept sucking and rubbing, and Darkheart didn't complain. After a while, however, she lifted up, and as she lifted up, Darkheart looked at his apprentice with love in his eyes.

"I love you." He meowed.

"I love you too. And - and well d - do you think we could..." But her lover was no longer looking at her. He was looking far away in the distance. He then randomly dragged her into a bush. She was about ready to say something, when he say him look at her.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered. "Someone's there. We better get out of here." He said as low as he could. She smelled the air, finding the smell of cat through the smell of his cum and her juices.

But Lightpaw didn't want to leave. She was having to much fun! But, after all, it _would _look bad if her mentor was found mating her. So she padded with him as softly as she could.

As they walked back, they talked. Not as mentor and apprentice, but as lovers and friends. They told secrets and said, "I love you," to each other. They did this until they were in site of the camp entrance.

Lightpaw turned to Darkheart and said, " Do this again, sometime?"

"Of course," was his reply. And with that, they padded into camp. Together.

**Thanks to YamixHikaru lover for suggesting this! Tell me if you like it or not, hope you do! While I probably won't be able to upload a full one, I might upload half of one next week! Also, please check out my other story, which is uploading every week or every other week, depending on how much I work on it! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, they are greatly appreciated! Thank you!  
**


	5. Cocoswirl x Honeyfrost (lust)

Cocoswirl was furious. This was the 5th time this moon that she hinted to her mate, Boldheart, to mate with her, but like all times before, he avoided it. As she padded out of camp, furious, she wondered what was holding him back. Was it her? Did her just not love her, or not lover her enough? Was he just too shy?

She padded along, letting her paws lead her, all the while thinking of a fail-proof ways to get the two of them to mate. As she was padding forward, she heard a squeal, then the sound of a cat cursing. She quickly identified the owner of the voiceas her good friend, Honeyfrost, and guessed that she had tried to catch something, but it got away.

Deciding that what she needed was some company of her friends, she padded up to where she heard the cursing coming from. Surprisingly, she was already gone. As she padded along, looking for her friend, she wondered if going to ask Honeyfrost was a good idea, because Honeyfrost was a medicine cat, and what she wanted was advice on how to get a tom to mate with her. However, at least she could have the company of a friend.

So she sniffed the air and found that Honeyfrost was heading toward SunningRocks. As she walked, she just couldn't keep her mind from coming up with fantasies of her and Boldheart mating. She keep thinking of the feeling of bliss she would feel, although she knew that it would hurt like hell once her virginity was broken. However, she knew that she had to make sacrifices, and this was one that she would gladly make.

She reached the end of the river, and looked over to the other side. She saw Honeyfrost bathing on Sunningrocks. So she got into the river, and strongly swam to the other side. As she padded onto the shore, she noticed something that she didn't notice something before. Since Honeyfrost was laying on her back, and her legs were spread out, you could her pink core was exposed. Cocoswirl stood there for a moment, slightly turned on by this. She just wondered if she was so desperate for pleasure that she would she would have a medicine cat lick her. She shook her head, and walked over to Honeyfrost, calling out, "Hey, Honeyfrost!"

**I am really sorry about the super short story, I have been busy this week. Next one will be longer!**


End file.
